Big Bad Wolves
by ChibiGrape
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are twins, but one day, they get seperated and eventually lose their memories of each other.  Ivan/Matthew, Alfred/Arthur, etc. Rating will, of course, change!
1. Start

A small whimper caught his attention, and he looked down to see a child peeking out from under his long tan overcoat. He looked up at the Russian with big scared blue eyes, clutching a white polar bear cub. He bent down and looked at him. "B-Big scary dogs appeared and I got seperated from my little brother..." He whispered, looking around.

Big scary dogs. Wolves. Werewolves. Ivan scooped him up and looked at him again. "Where was the last place you saw your little brother, da?" He pointed towards a set of mostly new houses.

"Alfy and I live there with papa. Papa's French. But he left us home to go to his camera job." Now, from what little he had told him, it seem his papa wasn't too responsible. His big sister raised him and his little sister. he was only 16, and had no parents.

"Which house–" He interrupted him by pointing eagerly to a deep blue house, nearly falling out of his arms in the process. The polar bear cub let out a _'meep!'_ from the ground, then ran ahead into the house, disappearing.

The door was open wide and had scratches on it. Ivan walked in, but didn't let the blonde child down. "Alfy! Hey, Alfy!" No reply. "Alfy?" Ivan just noticed he had an accent, maybe Canadian.

Nothing made no sense right now.

Candles, books, and incense littered the floor. "Mama likes witchcraft and magic. She's a witch! But papa always disappears during full Moon nights... Mama told us that if I started smelling human blood, and it smells good, then I'm like her papa!"

The house's interior was ruined. The furniture was shredded, and the floor had deep claw marks in it. But the candles, books, and incense were left untouched. "We should leave. If those big bad dogs come back, we're stuck. I didn't bring anything to help me, da." His big blue eyes teared up, but he nodded.

"Wait! I wanna bring mama's books!" There were about five of them, and were thick. "Papa has a wagon in that closet over there." As the child got the red wagon, he gathered up the books and a necklace slipped off one of them. He looked up. "Mama's necklace!" He grabbed for it and held it. "Can I stay with you? Mama always told us not to go with strangers, but you seem nice! I'm Matthew!"

He set the books at the end of the wagon, and Matthew sat down near the front, smiling. "Sure, if you want, Matthew. I'm Ivan, and I'm glad you trust me, da." He beamed shyly up at Ivan, tiny little fangs apparent. Little vampires always gave someone the most trouble. He pulled him along in the wagon. "If you're a little vampire, then what is your brother, Matthew?"

"He's a loup-garou! A shape-shifter like papa!" Loup-garou can shift into a wolf at will, but sometimes, especially if they're young, they can be controlled and become slaves to people who can handle them. Ivan had a feeling that was what happened to Matthew's twin brotter. he did not say that out loud, though. "Where does Ivan live?" He asked curiously, tugging on Ivan's scarf.

"I live there in that house, da. My sister put it in her name and visits every so often, but it's basically mine." He looked around and spotted his polar bear sitting on the _roof of Ivan's house. _How the hell...

"Kumajirou! Get down! You're gonna fall!" The white bear looked at them curiously, head cocked to the side. Ivan sighed and let the wagon's handle drop, then walked up to the side of his house. "Kuma...!" Matthew's call died off as the bear slipped from the roof and began to slip and slide down the tiled roof.

He fell right into Ivan's arms and squeaked in alarm. "Why do you worry him like that, Kumajirou?" The cub squirmed in his arms and he let him go as Matthew sidled up with the wagon. The Russian sighed and shook his head, but smiled. "Come on. You can sleep in my sister's old room if you want?"

The Canadian child bounced ahead, clutching Kumajirou to his chest and stopped. "So many weapons! Is this how you fight, Ivan?"

"Da, it is. I'm not human, but I like human weapons, da." Ivan smiled lightly.

"What are you?" Matthew asked, childishly curious. His soon-to-be Russian caretaker smiled widely.

"Do you want to see, Matty?" The little blonde bounced up and down, smiling, and nodded. "Alright, come on. Too many human's pass by for it to be safe right here." Ivan wandered down the hall and stopped. "Are you sure? Most of the time, people disrespect me for what I have, da."

Ivan removed his coat and turned around. Matthew stepped back in order not to be hit by the mottled brown and straw-colored wings. They were scarred, some places more than others. The smaller blonde reached up and brushed the edge of the left one. "Because you've got wings?"

"Da, most people think I'm bad and mean, especially if they see these."

000000000000000000000

"_Just do it!"_

"_No! It hurts!"_

"_Brat!" The sound of a slap rang out and a young blonde child fell to his knees, head lowered. The older male knelt down and lifted the child's chin up to face him. "Yes, controlling you will hurt, but it is something you should deal with. Pain and control are going to be in your life half the time!"_

_The child's blue eyes glazed over with tears, but he simply nodded, accepting it. "...yes, sir..."_

"_Good boy."_


	2. Chapter 1

After Ivan made sure Matthew was settled, the little blonde boy wandered around the house freely, his mother's necklace around his neck. The Russian simply watched with a smile, holding a laugh back as Matthew discovered Aloe and her battle-scarred mom sleeping on Ivan's bed. He had woken the two cats up.

Aloe's gray kitten fur fluffed up, and her scarred mom hissed quietly. They stopped their fearful warnings as they caught the blonde's scent. Mother and child leapt down and sniffed warily at Matthew. "Mama, is he a 'ampire? He smells like a 'ampire!"

"He's a pr'ba'ly a yo'ng one," Her mom rumbled, sitting down. She knew the relations between cats and vampires went back a long, long time. "Jus' call me Mama. This 'ere is Aloe, my b'by. The tom's 'round here d'n't mess with me. See my scars? Th'y're from fightin'." Mama's yellow eyes glittered teasingly.

"Ivan saved Mama and me from some big scary dogs! He gets really, really scary when protecting people. His eyes turn–" Mama slapped her tail over her daughter's muzzle, hissing at her in Cat. The kitten's yellow eyes lowered, and she slinked to hide under Ivan's bed. "Aloe is sowwy..."

Matthew looked up at Ivan, and shied away with a small whimper. The Russian's eyes reminded of the dogs who attacked him and his twin – fierce, cold, and smoldering. "Vanya! Yer scarin' the boy! Quit th't!" Mama bristled, glaring up at the taller teen. "Contr'l yerself 'round 'im!" Her bushy tail wiped away the six-year-old's tears. Ivan shook his head and sunk down to Matthew's level.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you, Matty. Forgive me?" The little boy tilted his head to the side, looking at the Russian with a oddly curious expression. He nodded.

"Alright! I forgive you! Ivan's just protecting Matty, right?"

"Da, I am." _From your brother. _He didn't dare say that, but smiled easily instead and kissed the boy's forehead. Mama watched the entire exchange with emotionless yellow eyes. She knew, as all mothers knew, that Matthew was in good hands with someone as strong as Ivan.

"Mama, Mama! The 'ampire's bear is tryin' to eat a birdy with a bobbly-thing on its head!" Aloe mewed excitedly from the windowsill, then pointed her muzzle outside. Matthew ran over and tried to peer over the edge. Ivan lifted him up to sit on the chest by the window.

"Kumajirou! Leave that bird alone!" Before the Russian could stop him, the little blonde vampire jumped from the window, landed on the ground, and ran towards his white bear cub. He pulled the little bird from Kumajirou's mouth and sighed. "I'm sowwy. Kuma likes to stuff random stuff in his mouth!"

The little girl puffed up her cheeks and snatched away her bird. "Dun't let your mean ol' bear touched Haven! My quail dun't like being eaten!" The dark brunette child tilted her head. "You're a new face! What's your name?"

"M-Matthew!" The blonde boy murmured, holding Kumajirou against his chest.

"I'm Juniper! Juniper Serra! I dun't like my last name. My mama named me Juniper Serra since it fit me! I'm not gonna tell you my last name~" She sniffed at Matthew, making him stiffen. "You're not human! What are you? A vampire or something?"

"I-I'm a vampire..." He squeaked, blue eyes wide.

"I'm a spirit guide! A wolf one, to be exact! Mama's proud that I got to be a wolf! Mama's a fox. Her fur's pretty, all red and white~" She smiled, and skipped back. "'Bye! Mama's calling for me! I hope I get to play with you~!" She turned and ran into a house a few houses down.

Kumajirou sniffed his cheek. Matthew smiled and turned around to face Ivan. "I think I made a friend!" He beamed happily, letting his polar bear down. Ivan shook his head and smiled, then looked up at the second story window.

000000000000000000000

"_You're not a vampire like your brother, are you?"_

"_...No, sir, I'm not..." His blue eyes looked down. The man bent down, green eyes plainly curious._

"_Then what are you? Not a vampire, as you just confirmed to me."_

"_Lou... Loup..."_

"_Loup-garou? You're a wolf-shapeshifter?" The other six-year-old twin nodded reluctantly. "Then... maybe... this will do it."_

_The older blonde didn't even flinch at the loup-garou's protests as he clipped a collar around the boy's throat._


	3. Chapter 2

Mama watched Aloe chase Kumajirou around for the little yellow chick perched on his head idly. Her left cat ear flicked lazily as she lounged out in the sun-dappled shade. It had been about two weeks wince Ivan had arrived with the little blonde. She oddly enjoyed the young vampire's company. She turned her head towards Ivan as he walked out, calling Matthew's name.

"Matthew, this is my older sister, Katyusha. She came back to drop my scarf off, and to say hi." She waved shyly, brushing her platinum blonde hair from her blue eyes.

"Hallo... I'm his older sister." She said in a quiet voice, smiling weakly. Ivan smiled to himself as Matthew wandered up and looked up at the girl.

"I'm Matthew, and this is Kumajirou!" The little blonde held up the white bear cub up and smiled cheerfully. The taller girl nodded slightly, and looked back into the house. "Is something wrong? Did Matthew do something wrong?" He had a slight pout to his face.

"E-Eh? N-No! You didn't! Ivan? Can I talk to you inside...?" He turned slightly and followed his sister into the house. Katyusha closed the door behind her. "What is he? He is not a human, da? Don't lie to me, Ivan."

Her little brother sighed. "He's a child vampire. But he's still growing. You told me once that child vampires stop growing when they turn 16. He's six. He's got a twin the same age, and his twin is a loup-garou."

"A vampire and a loup-garou! Where is his twin?"

"I was unable to find him when we went back to his house.

"Ivan! Werewolves **always **return to the scene of the attack! And if this little boy has been marked by one, then they will **always **find him. If you did not find his twin, then the barghest's most likely have him. You are in over your head."

"Then stay here, big sister." His sister's eyes closed.

"...Fine, I will stay... Natalia's gone. She got attacked by some werewolves, not loup-garou, actual werewolves. They... They took her body. She wasn't moving. Her dress was torn. I-I think... they're going to use her. She's only nineteen, Vanya! Nineteen!"

Ivan looked back out at the little blonde vampire, and sighed. "We will keep the boy safe until any threat to him or us has passed, da?"His sister's eyes flashed but she nodded. The Russian boy walked back outside and seated himself on the steps leading to the grassy backyard thinking.

"_If Natalia was taken under my sister's watch, then the demons, werewolves, loup-garou, and shadow spirits are going to start a war with the angels, vampires, shapeshifters, and light spirits. Light vs. Darkness. This is not going to be easy. Non-human beings will be attacked depending on what they are. No one will be safe." _He thought to his sister, sighing.

"_And the other non-human's will chose a side. That wolf-girl that Matthieu befriended with most likely side with the shapeshifters, but her mother... She is corrupt inside. The two cat shapeshifters go their own way, but keep an eye out, Vanya."_

Ivan sighed at his sister's reply. Of course.

Now the child he was guardian of was to be his main priority.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been four years since Matthew and his twin brother had been attacked. It had been four years since he had taken guardianship over the boy. Over the four years, Matthew had slowly forgotten his brother. Whether he did it himself or time did it, Ivan had no say in it.

"Hey! Papa!" The Russian looked down at the ten-year-old who was five-foot-three. His head was roughly nearing a few inches on Ivan's forearm above his elbow. Ivan himself was now twenty. "Is big sis still here? I wanna give her this!" Matthew (or Matthieu as his older sister called him) held up a metal bracelet.

"Da, she is. She's probably in the backyard, watching Aloe and Mama." Ivan smiled to himself as the blonde child ran outside and set the bracelet on her head like a silver halo. It kind of fit his sister. The taller boy looked outside the window in the front and narrowed his eyes.

He shifted over and grabbed the iron faucet pipe by the door. A blonde man was walking up to the door. "Katyusha, is that..." The girl met her brother's violet gaze with her blue one. She got to her feet.

"Da, it is." His sister scooped up Matthew and walked back into the house, and down to her room, Aloe and Mama following. "Stay here, Matthieu." The young vampire blinked, but nodded as his 'big sis' closed the door behind her, and walked back to the living room. "Werewolf, da. He's controlled, a bit unusual for a lycan."

They looked at each other as the blonde man knocked on the door. A bit odd... Mama trotted back out, half-transformed. Her big gray ears twitched in irritation. "If ya th'nk I'm 'bout to let some stup'd k'ds answ'r the door to a lyc'n, then yer fools." She opened the door. "Name yerself, dog-boy." Her tail tip twitched.

"Ah, you're quick. Ludwig." The blonde at the door said, his hands behind his back. Mama's ears, tail, and paw-like limbs vanished, replaced by a human facade. "Cat shapeshifter, hmm? And... a Reader, an angel, another cat shapeshifter, and a vampire. Am I correct?"

Ivan's eyes glittered and he stepped forward. "How do you know that? No one knows that, da." Ludwig simply stood there, a half-smile on his face. "How. Do. You. Know. That?" Katyusha placed a hand on her brothers shoulder, shaking her head. He shook her hand off and looked at the lycan with glinting violet eyes.

"It took about two years, but Natalia finally told us." His blue eyes gleamed as he turned and walked away from the house. "And she told us everything else. Our Readers didn't even need to do anything. Very cooperative when people she loves have their lives at stake." The two siblings watched in horror as the blonde lycan got into a car and drove away.

"N-Natalia broke... She was the toughest in our family... Ivan, what are we going to d-do?" His older sister's blue eyes watered with tears. Mama walked back to Katyusha's room in her cat form, yellow eyes on the carpet below her paws. _What could they do?_

"Mama! What happened? Are Kat and Ivan okay?" Matthew walked down the hall towards the two in the living room, worried. Aloe's mom told her what had happened. They both knew Natalia, especially Mama.

"...Did I cause this?" Katyusha and Ivan both looked at Matthew, shaking their heads.

"No... In fact you didn't... da. Should we go ahead and tell him...?" The two older blondes looked at each other, and they both nodded. Katyusha sat the younger blonde down and knelt next to him.

"We think... a war is starting up for the supernatural world, Matthieu." The older sister sighed, and looked at his confused face.

"Between who and who?" The little vampire tilted his head to the side.

"The dark vs. light side. Me and Vanya will be aiding the lighter side." Katyusha sighed.

"We will also help you." Aloe and Juniper piped up. The fox spirit guide was in her fox form, her pet quail on her back. "My mama left a while ago, and never returned. The only thing she left behind was an angry note addressed to me. It said she hated me." Aloe nosed Juniper's side at her words, mewing.

"Who are on the dark side, big sis?" Matthew asked, looking up at Katyusha.

"Demons, werewolves, loup-garou, shadow spirits, and the barghest people. Loup-garou are basically establishing their own race, even though they are shapeshifters." The older Russian girl sighed again.

"And who is on the light side?" Aloe asked now, tilting her head to the side, waiting for her answer impatiently.

"Angels, vampires, all the shapeshifters except loup-garou, light spirits, and... I believe the dragons. It may be odd, but the leaders of the dark are all male, and the leaders of the light are all female..." She shook her head.

"Damn right we're all female!" Juniper and Aloe jumped up onto the windowsill and peered outside. A girl with a red hoodie and black jeans stood there, tapping her foot. "We're gonna meet at your house since my awesome house got invaded by my stupid brother and his 'dark' friends." She rolled her crimson eyes and walked in, running a hand through her silver hair, disturbing the yellow chick perched on her head.

"Maria Beilschmidt! Don't be so cocky. Stupid albino. I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, and that... _girl_ is Maria. I'm the angel's leader, and she's the vampire's leader."

"_Sí_, and I'm Antonia Carriedo, the shapeshifter's all out leader. This is Lily Zwingli, the light spirit leader." The cheerful Spanish brunette grinned, then ruffled the little blonde girl's hair. The blonde ducked away. "And... I don't know where Yui is. She's the dragon leader. Her real name's Yao, but she hates that."

"Hey! Don't call me that, aru!" A petite Chinese girl walked in, scowling at Antonia. "But yeah, I'm Yui Wang. Call me Yao and die. Plain and simple, aru~!" She winked and seated herself on the floor.

"Alright... So the leaders of angels, vampires, shapeshifters, light spirits, and dragons are here?" Elizabeta, Maria, Antonia, Lily, and Yui all nodded. "Do we even have a plan for anything...?" All the girls (and Matthew and Ivan) leaned in...

"So I'm, like, Feliks Łukasiewicz. I'm the demon leader, and, like, it's kinda boring." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You already all know me, Ludwig, the werewolves leader."

"And I am the fabulous Francis, the loup-garou leader, no?"

"Lovino Vargas, and I hate that werewolf bastard." Ludwig rolled his eyes at that.

"Arthur Kirkland, the barghest leader. Don't glare at me, Francis, you git! You left that kid alone! He's mine now." The barghest scowled at the loup-garou, then turned his gaze away. "So what's the plan, lycan? I don't think that starting up the war immediately is smart.

"Like, when do vampire's stop aging?" Feliks asked, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"I heard that they stopped aging at... sixteen. How old is that vampire child? About ten or so? Six years is a long time to wait, though..." Francis sighed to himself and looked away. "It's up to you, really, Iggy, since you're the one who wants to start the war with my son." The Frenchman looked at the British man.

"We should wait. I want to make the little loup-garou child stronger, and I assume that the angels will let the little vampire child train with the vampires..." Arthur smiled to himself.

This was going to be a war that no one in the supernatural world will forget.

* * *

Hey all, ChibiGrape here.

Did the **time-skip** confuse you? **Sorry**.

There's **gonna be another one** in the next chapter. C:

Why, you ask? Well, because I'm **plotting** stuff, and because I can.

He'll be **sixteen** in the next chapter. Sowwy...


End file.
